


The Construction Drives Everyone (Damian) Insane

by HuiLian



Series: Dick and Dami Week 2019 [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damian wayne is a violinist, Fluff, Gen, Music, no editting we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuiLian/pseuds/HuiLian
Summary: Ugh. It happens again. Damian throws his head into his pillow to try to block all the noise around him, but it didn’t work. He puts in his earphone into his ears and blast music as loud as he can, but still, somehow, the noise gets inside his ears.Construction noise. With every passing day he spent with Grayson, Damian can see that his live with the League before is horrible, but at least in the compounds in the desert there is no construction noise.





	The Construction Drives Everyone (Damian) Insane

**Author's Note:**

> For Dick and Damian Week 2019, Day 4: Music.  
> From personal experience, at least the part where Damian is driven insane by the construction noise. It's really annoying  
> Title from In the Heights

Thud. Thud. Thud. Bang. Bang. BANG. Bzzzt. Brrr.

Ugh. It happens again. Damian throws his head into his pillow to try to block all the noise around him, but it didn’t work. He puts in his earphone into his ears and blast music as loud as he can, but still, somehow, the noise gets inside his ears.

Construction noise. With every passing day he spent with Grayson, Damian can see that his live with the League before is horrible, but at least in the compounds in the desert there is no construction noise.

Damian is sometimes grateful for his ‘perfect genetics’ as Mother called it. He has been given perfect vision, hearing, sense of smell, sense of taste, and basically every sense the human body can have. Now, however, he is cursing the fact that he has perfect hearing, because no matter what he did, the sound of construction of the next building somehow made it inside his ears.

Damian knows that construction is good for Gotham. It creates employment and a better environment, when the building is done. Yet with every passing day that the sound keeps hammering inside his ears, he wants to just go to Grayson and ask him to move the construction elsewhere.

When can the damn building be done, already?

Maybe Grayson has better earplugs. All of Damian’s earplugs has been destroyed in his ire of their inability to block the noise.

Damian went inside Grayson’s bedroom. It is not polite, Damian knows, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Damian is desperate.

That is his first mistake. Robin should never be desperate. His second mistake is assuming that even if Grayson has better earplugs, it will be inside his bedroom. The better place to search for the earplugs would have been in the Bunker, where Damian won’t be questioned if he went around searching for something.

Alas, Grayson found Damian inside his bedroom, bending over his bedside table.

“Dami? What are you doing here?” Grayson’s voice sounds amused. Good. Damian can work with amusement.

“I am searching for an adequate earplug, Grayson. Do not tell me you do not have one.”

“Earplug? Why would I need earplugs?”

Damian turns to face the man in horror. How could he not hear the incessant noise Every Single Day? “To block out noise, of course.”

“Yeah, I know that, Dami. But what noise to be blocked out?”

“That asinine construction site, of course!” Damian throws his hands in the air. Does Grayson really not hear the noise?

Grayson blinks a few times. “Oh, the construction next door. Yeah, of course I hear it.”

“And are you not bothered by it?”

“No. Are you?”

“Yes,” Damian manages to grit out.

Silence. Or, construction noise instead of conversation. Damian cannot take this anymore. “You are bothered it?” Grayson asks again.

“Yes.”

“Huh. I guess I never noticed. It’s certainly better than my apartment at Blud.”

Damian cannot even imagine what can be worse than this noise. “Do you have earplugs or not, Grayson?”

Grayson smiles. That is not a smile Damian likes to see. That is a smile of prank-god Dick Grayson. Damn it. “Oh, I have something better than earplugs, Damian.”

***

Grayson ends up making Damian change and dragging him to the city proper. After they are in Gotham proper, Grayson pushes Damian inside one of the seedier bars.

“Am I even old enough to be inside here?” Damian finds that particular rule quite weird, but if it will get him out of this place, Damian is willing to play that angle.

“You’re with me, it’s fine.”

“What are we doing here, Grayson?”

“You want to stop hearing that construction noise, right?”

“And we can do that here?” Damian is well aware that his voice sounds skeptical. That is fine. Damian is skeptical and he wants Grayson to know it.

“Just believe in me, alright?”

Damian glares at Grayson, but acquiesces. When Grayson sits down, Damian follows suit. Then a group of people went inside the bar holding multiple musical instruments. Well, musical instruments in the looser sense of that word.

“Grayson,” Damian hisses out.

“Just trust me, Dami.”

Damian alternates between glaring at Grayson and staring at the band (if they can even be called that). After a few minutes, the band has finished setting up all of their equipment and one of them stands in front of a microphone.

“Umm, hello. This is Beyond Gotham, and we’re here to play you guys a few songs. If you guys like it, please give us some tips. So, uh, enjoy.”

Damian watches the one that delivers that _inspiring_ speech goes to the keyboard. The drummer looks at him, and when he has settled behind the keyboard, starts a beat. Then the music starts.

It is ear-splitting. It is amazing.

Even more amazing is the violinist in front of the band, playing her violin with a reckless abandon that Damian has never seen in any other violinist. The sound that she made is unlike everything Damian had studied under the tutor that Mother got him.

Damian is transfixed on her. He never thought that violin can make that kind of sound.

When the band has finished playing all of their songs, Damian makes sure that he left enough tip for them. Grayson is behind him, walking with a small smile on his face.

“You like them, huh, Dami?”

Damian cannot answer, as he is trying to attract the attention of the violinist.

***

After Damian has satisfied all his curiosity by talking with the violinist, whose name is Frilla, they walk out of the bar. Grayson has a hand on Damian’s back.

“I never thought that you will like them that much, Little D.”

“They are extraordinary, Grayson.”

“That, they are. I just think that you would like a more traditional style of music.”

“Music is music, Grayson. Their music is perfectly fine. It is amazing, even.” Damian frowns. Did Grayson not like the band?

“Yeah, you’re right. Sorry, Dami.”

“Why did you think I would not like them?” Damian asks.

“Your playlist is full of classical music, and even those that are not classical are classical-like. I guess I just think that this band is not your style.”

“Why did you bring me here, then?”

“Well, you asked to get out of that construction noise. This certainly can get you out of that noise, and even if you don’t like it, it’ll stay in your head for hours, overriding the construction noise.” Grayson shrugs.

“Oh. I had forgotten about that noise.” Damian realizes that he had not thought about that infernal noise in a while.

“Mission accomplished, then. Let’s go home.” Home? Where the noise is sure to corrupting the air around them? No, thank you, Damian thinks. But before he can say exactly that, Grayson continues, “The construction team should be done for the day, anyway.”

Damian’s face must have shown the gratitude he felt for that sentence, because Grayson ruffles his hair and says, “What, you don’t think that I would submit you to that torture more than needed, do you?”

“Tt. Of course I don’t, Grayson. I am simply making sure.”

***

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr (huilian.tumblr.com)  
> the violinist name is from my own violin teacher. God, she's so good


End file.
